


What has been forgotten

by randomlyobsessivefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyobsessivefangirl/pseuds/randomlyobsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clues remained about a man that disappeared from memory. (A Lisa and Ben story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has been forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Season 6 episode 21 “Let it Bleed” with spoilers for season 7 episode 6 "Slash Fiction"

Lisa was released from the hospital after the doctors performed a few more tests to make sure she was okay. Her son Ben had decreed that they would be having hamburgers to celebrate, and Lisa had agreed with an amused roll of her eyes. So they picked up burgers on the way home. Their car seemed to have survived the accident that had put her in the hospital in the first place with no damage that she could see. 

 

“Why did you want burgers anyway?” She asked Ben glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she not so stealthily stole a fry. “I thought your favorite food was tacos.”

 

“It is! I don’t know I just thought burgers would be better tonight.” But Ben’s face briefly gained a bemused look as if he was trying to remember something. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Lisa asked suddenly concerned that the accident may have lingering effects on Ben.

 

“Yeah! Yeah. Just feels like I’ve forgotten something….Oh well I’ll probably remember it later.”

 

Lisa rubbed his knee affectionately. 

 

They arrived home around 9:30 that night and decided not to turn on the light. They settled down on their couch and turned on the TV just enjoying the feel of being near each other. 

 

It was over the next few days and weeks that they began to notice weird things. Small things at first. Salt in front of windows. Iron bars scattered randomly through the house. Their silverware was actually made from silver, something Lisa couldn’t remember doing, and Ben found a weird pentagram under their front door mat. 

 

But it was when Lisa was talking with her old friends that she knew something was really wrong.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about you and Dean breaking up. He was such a handsome man.”

 

“I’m sorry Dean who?” LIsa asked perplexed.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realize the breakup had been so bad. I’ll stop mentioning him.”

 

“No wait, really. Who’s Dean?”

 

But then they would all give knowing eyes to each other and none of them would answer her question.

 

It was a few weeks after the accident that she found the pictures. She had lost her wallet and had been frantically searching the house for it when she pulled open the side table drawer next to her bed, and inside was a framed photo of her, Ben and some man she didn’t know standing in her old yard. The man’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his hand was resting on Ben’s. They were all smiling happily.

 

She remembered taking this photo but she didn’t remember the guy being there. Just her and Ben. Why didn’t she remember him? She leaned closer and really studied his face trying to jog something out of her memories, but nothing. Blank. Until very vaguely she did recognise him, although she had only talked to him for about a minute. 

 

_ A man knocked quietly at the door in the hospital. “Hi.” _

 

_ “Who’re you?”  Ben asked. _

 

_ “I-I’m Dean. Ah…. I’m the guy who hit you.” He said with a pained look on his face. _

 

_ “Oh.” Lisa mumbled. _

 

_ “I just - ah - I lost control for a minute, and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m real happy you two are both okay. And ah...I’m just glad you’re life can get back to normal now.” _

 

_ Lisa smiled and squeezed Ben’s hand. “We’re okay. So, so that’s what’s important. Right? _

 

_ “Yeah. Anyway ah...I’ll leave you two alone. You take care of your mom.”  _

 

Lisa sat down hard on her bed in shock. 

 

“Ben…” then louder. “BEN!” 

 

“Yeah mom? What’s up?”

 

“Do you remember this photo?” She asked thrusting the frame into his hands. “Um…. No? Who’s the guy….”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t remember.”

 

“Well is he in any other photos?” 

 

“Photos! Right!” And Lisa bolted out of the room to the computer where she put all her photo files. 

 

Her eyes flickered frantically through her pictures, starting with her oldest pictures. But nothing. Not until she came across Ben’s eighth birthday party. There was the man standing in the background looking a little uncomfortable but eating a piece of cake next to Ben.

 

Then he disappeared again from their pictures until two years later. These pictures were different. Almost as if the man was living with them. Him and Ben falling asleep on the couch. Him toasting the camera with a glass of whiskey in his hands at the dinner table. Him doing chores in the yard. Lisa and the man snuggling on the couch. Them at a party. He was in almost every picture for a year straight, and Lisa couldn’t remember one of them. Not one memory of him. Nothing during that time. Then he stopped appearing in pictures. Suddenly a few months back. 

 

Lisa picked up her phone and dialed Jenna, her best friend who had lived next door at their old house. 

 

“Jenna! Hi….Um. I need your help. Do you think you could come over tomorrow?”

 

When Jenna arrived the two of them sat in the living room with the photos pulled up. “Do you know who this is?” Lisa asked pointing to the man in the picture. 

 

“Of course I do. How could I forget Mister Best Sex of my Life Dean Winchester? Even if he hadn’t moved in with you over a year ago you still talked about him all the time.”

 

“Um…. That’s just it.  _ I _ don’t remember him. I remember taking these photos...a-and everything about those nights….Just. Not. Him. What do you know about him?”

 

They talked for hours with Jenna telling her everything that she knew about Dean. Ben joined the conversation when he got back from school but it seemed that their memories of Dean Winchester were gone. 

 

“I need to talk to him. I need you to help me find him.” Lisa said to Jenna just before Jenna went back home.

 

“Of course. If I hear anything, you’ll be the first to know.” 

 

Months passed until one fateful day Lisa got a call from Jenna. “Lisa turn on the news.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just turn it on.” 

 

Lisa turned it on just in time to hear the reporter say: “The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a man hunt throughout the state of California “ With the caption on the screen stating: BREAKING NEWS - FUGITIVES STILL AT LARGE.

 

Lisa called in sick that week and Ben stayed home from school. They just watched the news, not really believing what they were seeing. How could the man in their photos really be the mass murder they were seeing on TV? 

 

And then it was suddenly over. The rampage across America ended when the brothers were arrested and then killed during an escape attempt. 

 

Lisa and Ben both mourned his death in secret, but after that the two never spoke of Dean Winchester again. 

 

The End.


End file.
